The present invention relates to a high-precision pulse interpolation method, and more particularly, to a high-precision pulse interpolation method for controlling a piston lathe and the like.
Due to the increasing speed of microprocessors and increased integration of memory circuits, etc., numerical control apparatuses must carry out more complex controls and process greater quantities of data. Accordingly, a time allowed for carrying out pulse interpolation is very limited. Particularly, when using an increased number of axes, it is difficult to shorten the task period for a pulse interpolation, which is about 5 to 10 ms.
Nevertheless, to carry out machining by using a piston lathe, a cam grinder or the like, or the equivalent to a conventional machining using a cam, a task period of about 1 ms is required.
Such a task period can be achieved if a faster microprocessor or more microprocessors are used. This, however, greatly increases costs and thus is not practical.